


You’ll never believe how ice cream helped this man to get a date

by nofeartina



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: 5+1 Things, 75 Dates In The Skam Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M, ice cream date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 22:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20235157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nofeartina/pseuds/nofeartina
Summary: If it wasn't for Magnus, Isak would never have ended up at this ridiculous hipster ice cream place. But then again, he never would have met that ridiculously cute ice cream guy, either.Sometimes it really pays off being a good friend.Or 5 times Isak buys ice cream for Magnus and 1 time Even buys it for Isak.





	You’ll never believe how ice cream helped this man to get a date

**Author's Note:**

> Before writing this, I asked you guys for help with weird/funny/unusual ice cream flavors on tumblr and you really came through for me. I’ve had so much fun with this fic, trying to cram as many of those flavors into it as I could. Thank you for helping me out! :D
> 
> Thank you Irazor for the beta and support. <3 And also thanks to the Skam library for this 75 dates fest, it’s been so much fun! 
> 
> If you’re wondering about the title, I couldn’t help myself. Sometimes a girl has to give a fic a clickbait title. I don’t make the rules. hahah
> 
> Enjoy!

1:

“I’m in pain, Isak. Like pure… unimaginable pain, I think I might  _ die. _ ”

Isak sighs, rolls his eyes for good measure even though Magnus won’t be able to see it through the phone.

“Why can’t you just pick it up yourself?” Isak sighs again. Magnus is making it very hard for him not to.

“Didn’t you hear me? I’m dying! Also…” Magnus mumbles something that Isak can’t hear through the phone even though he strains.

“What?”

“It’s…(mumbling) ...her.”

“Magnus, for fuck's sake, I swear--”

“It’s Vilde’s favorite place and I don’t want to run into her, okay??” Magnus almost screams into the phone causing Isak to lift it away from his ear.

“Okay, jeez. Well…” Isak doesn’t want to. He really, really doesn’t want to. It’s a massive detour from his normal route home from uni and it’s fucking  _ ice cream _ .

“Please?” Magnus says, voice low and hurt and small, and there’s no way Isak can say no to that voice. Magnus may or may not know that, but there’s nothing Isak can do about it.

“Okay,” he says, to much elation from Magnus. “You’re sure I can’t just pick something up at Kiwi on the way home?”

The sound Magnus makes at that suggestion makes Isak sigh again. Of course Vilde made Magnus addicted to hipster-ice cream before she dumped him.  _ Again. _ Of course she did.

“What flavor?” Isak asks resigned, already changing direction to get to another tram than the one he usually takes home.

If he’s lucky the detour will only add half an hour to his travel time.

\--||--

The line to this place is ridiculous.

Isak has been here for 20 minutes and he’s only now next in line. He can’t imagine any kind of ice cream that’s worth standing in line for 20 minutes, Magnus owes him so much for this.

When it’s finally his turn he looks at the display with increasing puzzlement, he’s never seen combinations of flavors like these, and it’s not until the clerk clears their throat that Isak finally looks up. Right into the bluest eyes he’s ever seen on a boy so pretty Isak loses his train of thought for a good few seconds before it’s back online.

“How can I help you?” the gorgeous clerk asks just as Isak blurts out, “Vanilla-olive oil.”

He raises his eyebrows at Isak, a small smile playing on his lips that makes Isak’s cheeks heat up.

“I mean,” Isak clears his throat, leans back a bit to look cool and tries to act like he’s calm and collected. “Half a liter of vanilla-olive oil ice cream. Please.” The  _ please _ is added almost like an afterthought and Isak curses his inability to be cool around attractive dudes.

Why is he like that?

The clerk just smiles at him, eyes intense and lingering, almost to the point that Isak feels his cheeks heat up even more. He notices how the clerk glances at them, like he’s noticing too, and Isak clears his throat to hopefully get rid of some of the awkwardness.

He watches the clerk get his order ready, watches his hands (mmmmm - very nice hands) around the ice cream scooper, too caught up in what he’s doing not to startle when he starts talking.

“It’s great ice cream for sharing,” the clerk says with something that could be a flirty, teasing smirk, but could also just be polite chatter while he’s working. Isak definitely doesn’t want to presume anything from someone working in a shop.

“Ehm, it’s not-- It’s for wallowing.”

“Oh,” the clerk says, eyes concentrated on his work. “I guess it’s good for that too.”

He’s a bit less smiley for the rest of the exchange, and soon enough Isak is out of there with his half a liter of ice cream that cost way more than ice cream should. 

Isak pauses outside, looks at the clerk already working the next customer, and he looks just as happy and smiley as he did with Isak. Guess it was just polite chatter then.

Doesn’t stop Isak from thinking about him all the way home to a very grateful Magnus.

2:

“Today is a banana rum raisin ice cream kind of day,” Magnus whines through the speaker of Isak’s phone and Isak can’t help but sigh.

It’s been a couple of weeks now and Magnus only seems to be getting worse, not better.

“Will you do the dishes if I get it for you?”

There’s a long-suffering whine instead of an actual answer, so Isak continues.

“You know it’s your turn. It’s been your turn for the last week.”

“I know,” Magnus says, “but you’re so much better at it than I am?”

“Fuck off. Get your own ice cream.” It’s an empty threat really, Isak has already started walking towards the other tram stop instead of his usual one, but Magnus doesn’t need to know that.

“Okay, okay, okay. I’ll do the dishes. Please just get me some banana rum raisin ice cream.”

And since Isak is a great friend, he does.

\--||--

This time he watches the clerk as he stands in line, watches him smile and flirt and laugh with every customer he serves, and it should probably make Isak less nervous seeing him doing that to everybody. But it doesn’t. It just... doesn’t.

Because he’s just incredibly good looking and his shoulders are so wide and his fingers are so long and his voice is so deep. It’s hard not to wish that he would’ve noticed Isak, that his flirting had been actual flirting and not just good customer service.

When Isak’s finally first in line the clerk turns his attention from the previous customer to him and lights up in a smile that almost takes Isak’s breath away.

“Vanilla-olive oil-guy! Did it help with the wallowing?” the clerk asks and Isak can’t help but squee a little bit inside at being remembered.

“Ugh, I wish. No, the wallowing definitely isn’t over. Today is a banana rum raisin kind of day.”

“Oh no, that sounds serious.”

Isak sighs. “Yeah, it’s been going on for some weeks now. I had hoped it would be over by now.”

The clerk nods as if he understands, his smile somewhat more subdued than before. Must be because they’re talking about Magnus’ break-up. His eyes stay on Isak though, longer than Isak would expect for a non-flirting interaction and it’s not until the customer behind him clears his throat that the clerk starts reaching for a box for the ice cream. 

“Half a liter again?”

Isak nods, very, very aware of the moment they just had.  _ Was  _ it a moment? It felt like a moment.

And when the clerk smiles at him again as he’s handing him the ice cream, Isak decides it doesn’t matter. That smile makes him feel all sorts of ways, moment or not.

3:

“Half a liter of vanilla-olive oil, please,” Isak says, his heart beating a mile a minute.

Somehow he had convinced himself that the guy couldn’t be as gorgeous as Isak had remembered him being, that he must’ve made him  _ more  _ in his mind. But… he didn’t. He so didn’t.

Standing here in front of him, feeling the way his smile affects Isak all the way to his toes, he almost feels like he’s made him  _ less  _ in his head. 

“So the banana rum raisin ice cream worked? Since you’re back to just vanilla-olive oil?” the clerk asks as he reaches for one of the half-liter boxes. His smile is so big that it makes his eyes real small, but that just makes it even more perfect. 

Isak nods. “Yeah, apparently. Who knew that an ice cream could work wonders like that?”

The guy’s eyebrows rise up, his smile turns teasing. “You’re seriously asking an employee in an ice cream shop that?”

Isak rolls his eyes and says, “Shut up,” before he realizes that this isn’t someone he actually knows, and he really shouldn’t speak to him like he just did. He’s just about to apologize when the guy laughs and waves him off.

“Hopefully this will be the half-liter that makes the rest of the difference,” the clerk says as he hands it over after taking Isak’s money.

“Yeah. Hopefully,” Isak says.

It’s harder to leave this time, but the next customer has already stepped up and is standing so close that Isak has no choice but to move.

The next time, he’ll get his name. He promises himself that.

4:

Isak steps up to the counter, his mouth already open with the words ‘vanilla-olive oil’ ready to tumble over his lips when the clerk holds up a finger stopping him.

“I’m staging an intervention.”

Isak closes his mouth in surprise. He’s too stunned to do anything except watch as the clerk picks up a sample-spoon, slides it into one of the tubs of ice cream behind the counter and holds it out for Isak.

“Try this instead.”

Isak is just about to tell him that Magnus doesn’t want anything else, that he would probably start crying if Isak came home with something else, but he doesn’t. He doesn’t because the clerk is so cute as he’s standing there holding the spoon out for Isak to take, pushing it forward insistently. So Isak takes it.

When he puts it in his mouth, the taste of apple and something undefinable he’s not sure he actually likes fills his mouth. “Mmm.”

The guy's eyes linger on the spoon sliding out of Isak’s mouth as he asks, “You like that one?”

“Yeah, it’s good.” No way he’s gonna tell the clerk that this isn’t really working for him.

“It’s apple-celery.”

Isak frowns. He doesn’t like celery, but he doesn’t tell the clerk that, just nods like the combination of those two flavors somehow makes sense. 

The clerk frowns a bit, like he knows that wasn’t really Isak’s thing. “Okay, what about this?” the clerk asks and gets one more sample for Isak from another tub.

Isak takes the spoon, puts it in his mouth and this time there’s something else in the ice cream, something a bit crunchy. He likes this one much better.

He nods at the guy, probably looks a bit more excited about this one.

“It’s hazelnut with caramel popcorn. You like it?”

“Yeah, it’s really good.” Isak wipes at the side of his mouth, feeling incredibly self-conscious from how the guy keeps staring at his lips.

The clerk nods, leans forward on his arms on the counter, still very focused on Isak. It’s almost like he doesn’t care about the queue behind him, like Isak is the only customer in the shop.

And that makes Isak flush a bit. Just a bit.

“But you’re still going to go for the vanilla-olive oil, aren’t you.” It’s not a question, it’s a statement, but the guy is smiling. Doesn’t really look too put out by it.

Isak shrugs, but says, “Yep!” Makes sure to pop the p as he says it obnoxiously.

The guy sighs dramatically but leans away from the counter to get the half liter-box.

“I’m going to have to tell the owner that he should change its name to ‘wallowing ice cream’.”

That punches a laugh out of Isak. 

“Yeah, maybe you should.”

The guy finishes getting the ice cream and Isak pays for it, thankful that Magnus is funding his own ice cream. 

It’s not until he’s outside the shop that he realizes he never did get the clerk’s name. 

5:

Isak’s pretty sure that he’s never agreed to any of Magnus’ suggestions this fast before. He studiously ignored Magnus’ raised eyebrows, his obvious surprise at Isak’s willingness to get him ice cream instead of teasing him with how long his wallowing has been going on.

But right now Isak doesn’t care.

It’s still early in the day, apparently too early for the place to be busy yet. Isak figures that it’s a sign, that this is the day to introduce himself. He needs to know this guy’s name, needs to somehow figure out if all that flirting is anything else than customer service, because Isak really hasn’t been able to think about anybody but him lately. 

There’s one customer ahead of Isak, so he uses the time to study the clerk while he gets the order ready, watches how he glances at Isak, smile growing a little bit bigger as he does. 

Jesus. Isak wants to kiss that smile off his face, wants to taste it. Wants to know if those lips make him as good at kissing as in his dreams.

He’s gearing up for starting with his name, just throwing a casual “I’m Isak, by the way,” out there. Just to see how the clerk reacts to it. 

But as soon as the customer turns away from the counter with his purchase, the clerk looks at Isak and says, “We’re all out of vanilla-olive oil, I’m sorry.”

Isak can feel his mouth open in surprise, the words he’d planned to say getting stuck on the tip of his tongue.

Instead he says, “Sorry?”

“Yeah, we sold out yesterday and even though we made a new batch this morning it’s not ready yet.” He smiles at Isak, does that thing where he leans forward on his hands on the counter. His eyes are so intense, so wide and blue and it feels like he’s looking into Isak’s  _ soul  _ and Isak really needs to get it together. “You’re gonna have to go for something else today, if you still want ice cream.”

“Shit,” Isak mutters. He has no idea what else Magnus could be in the mood for so he reaches for his phone, looks behind him to check that he won’t hold back the line and then says, “Just give me a couple of seconds,” before he calls Magnus.

“Yo!” Magnus says cheerfully on the other side of the line.

“They’re out of vanilla-olive oil.”

“Nooooooooooo. This can’t be happening,” Magnus whines and Isak can see that the clerk can hear the whine through the silence of the shop with the way his eyes turn wide with amusement.

“You gotta pick something else.”

“Shit. That’s tough. There’s so much good there. And I’m kind of attached to the vanilla-olive oil now.”

Isak looks at the clerk, raises his eyebrows at him in question and the guy looks thrown for two seconds before he’s jolted into action. 

“What about the watermelon mint?” he asks.

“Wait, Magnus, I’m gonna put you on speaker.”

Isak puts the phone on the counter and watches the clerk guide Magnus through the flavors until they finally settle for the watermelon-mint one that he first suggested.

“I’ll be home soon, see you then,” Isak says and hangs up the phone, switches it for the credit card in his pocket.

“Soooo. All that ice cream wasn’t for you?” the clerk asks as he takes the credit card from Isak.

Isak huffs, “No, oh my god. I’m nowhere near as dramatic as Magnus.”

The clerk laughs, one of those good ones where his eyes almost disappear and Isak feels it in his toes.

“He’s… your friend?”

Isak takes the credit card back from him and puts it back in his pocket as he says, “Yeah, he’s my roommate. He had a bad break-up, so I’ve been supplying him with your ice cream because he was afraid to meet her here.”

“Ah, I see.” The clerk bites his lip, tilts his head, looks at Isak as if he’s wondering something, or working through something maybe, and then he sticks out his hand. “I’m Even, by the way.”

Isak takes his hand. “Isak,” he says through a big smile. Finally!

“I don’t-- I hope you’re not--” Even seems to stop himself here, takes a deep breath through a smile and then starts again. “My shift is over in two hours. Do you want to come back and have some ice cream with me?”

Isak swallows hard against the sudden dryness in his mouth. He’s already nodding, even as he asks, “Like a date?” 

He needs to know, no way is he going to spend the next two hours driving himself insane with this question.

Even bites his lip again, but this time he lowers his chin, looks at Isak through his lashes as he says, “Yeah. Like a date.”

Oh Jesus. That look can be felt in both his toes and other places. Maybe even throughout his entire  _ body. _

Well. No way in hell Isak would be able to say no to that. Not that he’d want to.

“Yeah. Definitely. That would be-- Yeah, great!” He stops himself from babbling even more, even though it kind of looks like Even doesn’t mind. “I’ll come back at three?”

Even nods. “Looking forward to it.”

“Me too.” 

Understatement of the year.

+1:

By the time Isak picks up Even from the shop he’s nervous as hell, but that lessens considerably when he sees Even waiting for him holding two cones of ice cream.

He holds one out for Isak and says, “I took a guess as to what you’d like.”

His smile widens when Isak takes it and tentatively tastes the dark ice cream. The flavors make his mouth water, the richness of chocolate followed by the sweetness of cinnamon, and he’s immediately in love with it.

“Mmm,” he moans and takes another lick from it.

“I noticed you didn’t seem to like the fruity flavors, so I picked the chocolate cinnamon sorbet for you instead. I’m glad you like it.”

Isak is very, very aware of how Even’s eyes linger on his mouth as he talks, and he licks his lips kind of on purpose before he answers.

“Great choice, it’s very good.”

Even lights up with the compliment and then takes a lick of his own.

“What--” Isak clears his throat, trying not to get too worked up about watching Even’s tongue doing  _ that  _ to the ice cream. “What are you having?”

“Oh, I’m having the goat cheese ice cream.”

“The what?” Isak laughs.

“It’s very good, you should try it.”

Isak laughs again. “I think I’ll stick to mine for now, thanks.”

They’re still standing in front of the shop, to the side. But Isak finds that he likes standing like this with Even, with those eyes on him, a smile directed at him that feels honest and true, without fear of getting interrupted.

“Is that your favorite?”

The question seems to set something off in Even, his smile turns crooked, his eyes brighter, and Isak’s body heats up in reaction to it. Jesus, Isak would do a lot of things to keep Even looking at him like that.

Definitely something he could get used to.

“No.”

Isak waits for Even to continue, but when he doesn’t, Isak asks, “What is then?”

“Chocolate-cinnamon.”

“For real?” The ice cream is halfway to his mouth and Isak’s sure he looks stupid with happy surprise, but Even just looks at him in this way that makes his heart beat faster.

“Yeah.”

“Then we’re ice cream compatible,” Isak says. And that is probably the stupidest thing he’s ever heard himself say, but luckily it just makes Even smile harder.

“Yeah. Which is very important for a person working in an ice cream shop. Just so you know.”

Isak can’t help but laugh at that. 

“Good thing that my fave isn’t vanilla-olive oil, then.” 

“Yeah.” Even’s eyes feel heavy on him, heavy with meaning and all the things they aren’t saying, yet are, and Isak wants him to look at him like that forever. “Good thing.”

They start walking away from the shop, side by side, conversation flowing freely and Isak can’t remember when a date has been this easy. If it’s ever been. And Isak may not know Even yet, but... he’s pretty sure they’ll be compatible in lots of other ways too. 

He can’t wait to figure them all out. 

Together.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write a cute 5+1 get-together-fic, I hope you think I succeeded! There are lots of other great fics in this collection, go check them out, my friends. :)
> 
> You guys know how happy I get from your kudos and comments, so if you liked this one, please don't hesitate to leave one or both. <3
> 
> I'm [nofeartina](https://nofeartina.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, come play!


End file.
